<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you'll find me in the club by jasminetea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048417">you'll find me in the club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea'>jasminetea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You'll find me in the (BDSM) club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Intimacy, M/M, Meddling Friends, Meet-Cute, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Subspace, Switching, background Quynh &amp; Nicky, bdsm club, kinky romcom, this is more sweet and intimate than sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the love of his life in a kink club is not what Joe expected to come of venting about his recent heartache to Booker.</p>
<p>Featuring: Nicky described as a lap cat, Joe’s fingers getting sucked, and a very smug Quỳnh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You'll find me in the (BDSM) club [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you'll find me in the club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/gifts">FereldenTurnip</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip/pseuds/FereldenTurnip">FereldenTurnip</a>’s comments in the All and More (18+) server: “ModernAU Joe could meet Nicky at a bdsm club where he's clearly enjoying subspace? Joe's usually pretty tame, but the sight of Nicky on his knees, blissed out, and Joe chokes on his shirley temple.”</p>
<p>The club name is a nod to <a href="https://www.obsidian-la.com/">Obisidian LA</a>, a QTBIPOC kink organization.</p>
<p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe">Fuinixe</a> for betaing and the great consent suggestions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meeting the love of his life in a kink club is not what Joe expected when he vented about his recent heartache to Booker. Usually, they’d make overly complicated recipes from the internet and take photos of the messy and hilarious process. The food was occasionally delicious, but more often than not, they ended the night ordering takeout from their favorite Cambodian place.</p>
<p>And yet, this time Booker convinces him to go to Obsidian Palace instead. Joe hasn’t been recently. He’d been too wrapped up in his last relationship, and his ex hadn’t wanted to go to community spaces like it. In retrospect, Joe suspects Charles had actually been uncomfortable that Obsidian made white members pay an additional reparations fee.</p>
<p>“It’s Friday night, and it’s time for you to get back out there. Best way to get over your jerk ex is to get under someone else. Or over, in your case,” Booker pointed out. Said ex was a jerk because Joe had been clear from the beginning he was a switch, and he wasn’t interested in exclusively subbing, and yet his ex had guilted him for it. “Also, Nile doesn’t work Friday nights, and if you promise to try and get your feet wet again, I will finally try and ask her out.”</p>
<p>That convinces Joe, so here he is, nursing his house-made cherry soda with orange bitters and watching Booker make puppy eyes at Nile. She bartends to waive her club fees, and Friday’s her night to enjoy the fruits of her labor. He spots her heading over to Quỳnh, seated in a low velvet sofa.</p>
<p>And that’s when Joe sees him, the beautiful man kneeling peacefully by Quỳnh’s feet. He’s handsome for sure, looking perfectly at ease wearing a t-shirt and jeans so worn they’re thin and soft. His face is a mix of strong features: deep-set eyes, sharp jaw, proud nose. But it’s the look on his face that has Joe ready to declare himself struck by winged Cupid’s arrow, delightfully felled by a coup de foudre, and eager to write poetry about this man upon his body. His face is totally and utterly blissed out, and Joe wants nothing more than to be the one to put that look there.</p>
<p>“…Joe? Are you even listening to... Oh, you found Nicky I see.”</p>
<p>“Nicky?” Joe reluctantly tears his eyes away from the man to look back at Booker. Booker, the sly dog, doesn’t even bother hiding his glee. “You knew he’d be here,” he accuses.</p>
<p>Booker shrugs, not even trying to hide his scheming. “I knew he’d be your type.”</p>
<p>“Are you even planning on finally asking Nile out?”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>“You coward!” he cries.</p>
<p>“What if we go over there? I can try and talk to Nile, and you can catch up with Quỳnh and find out some more about Nicky.” Before Booker can make up another ridiculous excuse, Joe hooks their elbows together and walks towards Quỳnh and Nile.</p>
<p>When Quỳnh realizes Joe’s coming her way, she waves him over and pats the seat next to her. Then she turns her attention back to the man and begins speaking quietly to him. The man glances at him briefly, and then nods against her thigh.</p>
<p>Now curious, Joe lets go of Booker, lightly nudging him towards Nile, who waves hello. Once Booker shyly makes his way over to her, Joe sits beside Quỳnh on the plush sofa. This part of the club is for mingling, not play, so the chair is actual velvet.</p>
<p>“Hi Quỳnh,” Joe says. The man is still curled between Quỳnh’s feet, and she runs her fingers through the man’s hair. “May I ask after your pet for the night?”</p>
<p>“Nicky?” Quỳnh grins with glee. “He’s been a very good boy and took his spanking very, very well.” She ruffles his hair, and Nicky eagerly leans up into her touch. “Are you done with the arrogant asshole you were dating?” Quỳnh had made no secret she didn’t like his ex, and Joe had conveniently ignored her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Joe admits. “You were right. He wanted to bring me to heel, but he wouldn’t go to his knees for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Joe.” She’s a Domme, through and through, and so is her wife, Andy. “I’m glad to see you, though. You know we’d be happy to see you outside the club.” Joe had hung out with Andy and her before. It was hard not to, given Book’s history with them, but…</p>
<p>“I knew if I did, it’d remind me why Charles and I weren’t a good match,” he admits.</p>
<p>Quỳnh’s eyes soften, but she knows this is not the right place to have a heart to heart. “Nicky, this is the friend I told you about. Still green?”</p>
<p>Nicky shyly peaks at Joe. “Yes. Green.”</p>
<p>She strokes Nicky’s hair. “Alright then. I’ll be right here the whole time.” Then, she turns a small, slightly wicked smile to Joe. “How would you like to do me a favor, Joe? Nicky likes a lot of touchy-feely aftercare; you can take care of that for me.” She knows it’s something Joe enjoys; other Doms ask him to do so on occasion. “I was just telling him you love doing that.”</p>
<p>Joe quickly agrees. “It’d be my pleasure, Quỳnh. Nicky.”</p>
<p>Nicky crawls to Joe, and Joe watches the roll of his wide shoulders with avid fascination. He nuzzles his way between Joe’s legs like an overgrown house cat. Joe spares a quick glance at Quỳnh, who giggles and then shoos him along.</p>
<p>He looks back down at Nicky, eyes still blown wide, gazing up at him with a sated smile on his lips. Joe tentatively lowers his hand, and Nicky pulls it down until Joe’s scratching at his crown and Nicky’s eyes close in pleasure. When Joe moves his hand, Nicky makes a sound of protest, reaching for him again. And Jesus, Joe knows he’s a veritable octopus when snuggling, but Nicky might prove to be his match.</p>
<p>“Shh, shh, little cat, I’m just going to help you get on the couch. I don’t want you on your knees too long.” There’s a carpet beneath the couch, but Joe doesn’t know how long Nicky will need his care, and he’d rather be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>Nicky lets Joe pull him up. The couch is just big enough for him to lay down with his head in Joe’s lap if he bends his knees.</p>
<p>“Besides your groin area, is there anywhere on your body you don’t want me to touch?” Joe inquires. Nicky stares at the ceiling for a moment, then shakes his head, with a dreamy grin. “Anywhere you definitely want me touching?” Nicky tugs Joe’s hands back to his hair, and Joe laughs. “Okay, okay, I get the picture.”</p>
<p>As requested, Joe starts with his hair, gently tugging and scraping at his scalp with his nails. Nicky arches into him, shirt riding up to show his soft belly. Joe lets his hands wander down Nicky’s chest and that adorable stomach. Touching Nicky is an absolute pleasure, and the noise of the club fades to a distant hum as he focuses on the happy man in his lap.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you a sweet one?” Joe says to himself.</p>
<p>Quỳnh leans in on Joe’s free side. “He is. Nicky has trouble accepting compliments. He squirms, and sometimes you have to work him up to it, but he loves it anyway.” She switches her indulgent gaze down to Nicky. “Isn’t that right my sweet, wonderful boy?” And Nicky smiles beatifically and gives a slight nod.</p>
<p>“See, too,” Quỳnh says, and guides Joe’s hand to Nicky’s mouth. To Nicky, she asks, “Color, dear one?”</p>
<p>“Green,” Nicky sighs blissfully. Joe can feel his breath against his fingertips.</p>
<p>Permission given, Quỳnh pulls Joe’s hand the rest of the way. At the faintest touch of Joe’s fingers, Nicky takes them into his mouth. Joe thought the man already looked peaceful, but he’s even more so now that he’s sucking on his fingers. Quỳnh smiles, her lipgloss glimmering like stars. “You have a lot of overlapping interests,” she notes.</p>
<p>Joe is a total pushover, so he doesn’t remove his fingers from Nicky. It’s like when a cat sits on you; all other projects must cease until the cat deems you done with your service. As Nicky continues sucking on his right hand, Joe pets Nicky’s hair with his left. As Joe smooths it behind his ear, he plays with Nicky’s tiny hoop earring. Nicky then decides now is a fine time to switch hands he’s licking at.</p>
<p>Eventually though, Nicky lets him go. Turning onto his side, he nuzzles into Joe’s stomach. “He’ll be coming up any moment now,” Quỳnh whispers.</p>
<p>Nicky hums against Joe’s belly, and then he glances up. His eyes meet Joe’s, gaze clearer and more focused now. “Hello,” he says. “I must’ve done very well for Quỳnh to reward me with such a beautiful man.”</p>
<p>The nerve of this man to be so beautiful, sweet in his arms, <em>and</em> capable of stringing a sentence together after scening with Quỳnh!</p>
<p>“Quỳnh was generous to let me give you your aftercare. Although, honestly, I think I’m the lucky one. You really are very sweet, just like Quỳnh said.” Nicky glances away, shifting in Joe’s lap and biting his lip. Joe taps a still-damp finger against Nicky’s lips, and when his tongue darts out without his volition, Nicky blushes a lovely red.</p>
<p>As they stare at one another, smitten, a new voice cuts in. “Did Quỳnh mention he’s a switch, too, Joe? You like a firm hand if I recall, and Nicky excels at that.” It’s Andy, who greets her wife with a kiss.</p>
<p>A very interested gleam sparkles in Nicky’s eyes. “Are you matchmaking us?” Nicky says with interest. Andy smirks, and Joe watches with interest.</p>
<p>“You didn’t listen to me last time,” Quỳnh says primly to Joe. “You owe it to me to listen this time.”</p>
<p>“Listening to Quỳnh is always a good idea,” Andy confirms.</p>
<p>Joe looks down at Nicky, searching for an answer. Nicky gives a small nod.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Joe says distantly. Grabbing Joe by the wrist, Nicky pushes himself up to gently kiss Joe. The kiss is chaste, but Nicky’s grip slowly tightens on Joe’s wrist until he’s gasping against Nicky’s mouth.</p>
<p>“This will be fun,” Nicky says, thumb rubbing against Joe’s pulse.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Joe replies, “yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>